Heart of Darkness
by An Unholy One
Summary: Taichi's the leader of the Scavengers who live under the Middle Zion Empire till someone drops by with news of war an dey have to go up 2 da castle to save everybody. First chap not so good. Warning, Homosexuals. Lol R&R Disclamir Do not own the digidesti
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Darkness surrounded him. Complete and utter darknes.

_The…_

He was chocking. There was no air to breath here.

…_Darkness…_

This place was hell, or like it. No air, no light, no feelings. But… if it was hell what was he doing here? He was alive… wasn't he? He couldn't tell. Not any more.

…_Is…_

Suddenly he could see something in the distance. Bright and fiery. And it was coming closer.

…_Almost…_

Hope. He was surprised. Hope wasn't something he'd have expected to feel in this place. In fact he wouldn't have expected to feel anything here. This place… it sucked away feeling, light.

…_Complete._

He felt warm, some how that didn't surprise him. This being-being? How'd he know it was a person?- was fire. Bright and Fiery.

_Take…_

He began to struggle. He had to move, to get to the person. He wasn't sure why, all he knew was that he had to.

…_Him…_

A long, slim fingered, almost blue skinned, hand reached out in front of him. He realized that it was his own hand.

…_Before…_

He realized he was warm. He hadn't noticed how cold he was before, before the figure had shown up.

…_It's…_

The darkness was moving. Pulling him away from his beloved-beloved?-flame, his heat, his reason for being.

…_To…_

He struggled. He gritted his teeth. He wouldn't let it stop him. Almost there, almost…

…_Late._

His blue hand touched the red hand. Just a brush of fingers but suddenly he was filled with courage and love.

_NOOO!_

_

* * *

_

**There. I know I should do the other story but I can't do the same thing again and again and again and well, you get the idea. Anyway what do you think?**


	2. Chapter 1:Scavengers

**Sory to say it but if you want to know what the first chapter was about you'll just have to keep reading. :P**

**Chapter 1:Scavengers**

Taichi snapped awake, one clawed hand out in front of him. He swallowed the shout that threatened to burst forth from his lips.

He tucked his clawed hand under his chin and glanced around the pile of ripped matrices, pillows and sheets that served as the bed. His sister Hikari-or Torch as she was commonly called-and his friends Breeze and Flash slept in the makeshift bed.

Taichi slowly pulled his hand back out from under his chin and examined it. He suppressed a groan. Only then had he realized it was covered in yellow scales with three thick, stumpy, clawed fingers.

He detached himself from the bed and stood up. He was in the form he referred to as Agumon. Closing his eyes he pictured what it was like when he was in human form. As his hearing and sense of smell grew less he opened his eyes and looked down. He wore ripped blue jeans and a ripped white t-shirt that Taichi suspected had once had long sleeves but were now ripped off, one at the elbow the other at the shoulder.

Taichi left the tent that the bed resided in and stretched. The tent was made from a ratty piece of tarpaulin. They didn't have houses here. Not in the Waste. The Waste was exactly what it sounded like. In the centre of Middle Zion, underneath the castle the Waste lay. Were the castle dumped its waste. The tent, the bed, everything here was waste. They called themselves Scavengers.

"Match! MATCH!" Someone called. Taichi looked around, Match was his nickname. There was a boy running towards him. Taichi studied him as the boy neared him. It was Sky.

"Yes Sky?" He asked patiently. Sky skidded to a stop before him and took deep breaths.

"There's something you should see" he gasped. Waving his hand the direction of gate 3, "They dropped a loud off but it came with a surprise. A teenager Match! A teenager!" Taichi's eyes widened.

"Who else knows?" He asked Sky. Sky winced at Taichi's question.

"Lots of Scavengers. They were all there when she got out of the waste chute"

"Where is she?" Taichi asked urgently. Sky looked relieved.

"She's still by the chute. Everyone gathered round and wouldn't let her get anywhere. Their waiting for you" Taichi was like the Scavengers leader. Everyone came to him first with any news and any problems were solved by Taichi.

"Match?" Asked a voice. Taichi turned around. Flash, Breeze and Hikari stood in the doorway of the tent.

"We've got an unexpected visitor in gate 3" and with that he set off striding over to gate 3 followed by the others.

When they got there all they saw at first was a strangely large group of Scavengers. But the Scavengers moved away from Taichi to let him though. In the middle of the group stood a girl, she wore pink clothes and had pink hair.

"Come on!" She cried "You've got to help me!"

"Excuse me?" Taichi asked. She faced him.

"You've got to help me get back up to the castle! I've got to save them!" She cried frustrated. Tears prickled her vision.

"Why not let someone else save them?" Taichi asked shaking his head.

"Because they can't! I'm the only one that knows what there going to do! Please! Help me!" She was crying now.

"Why should we?" Taichi asked softly. He didn't want to upset her but… Why? Why should they?

"Because once they've taken over the Empire they'll come here and they'll kill you all of you" She seemed to calm down when she said this.

"And how will they get here?"

"Through the gate of cause" Taichi nodded, turned and headed back.

"Wait!" The girl cried "Will you help me?" Taichi stopped. He turned around and faced her, a smirk on his face.

"You really think that if we had a choice we'd stay here? It's impossible to leave. The only thing you can do is help us, tell us about their weapons and such. Then if we survive, we'll help you save your Empire"

"You can't you help me get out of here now?"

"I told you" he was suddenly annoyed. He didn't like repeating himself. "It. Is. Impossible. O.K?"

"If its impossible how will you be able to help after they come?" She asked hopelessly.

"The solders will need a way to get out right? We'll go that way" The girls shoulders slumped.

"O.K" she whisper defeated "I'll tell you about them…"

* * *

**oh an' Thanky you...**

**Natchi**

**Yams41**

**Tamika DanarDraco**

**Alea**

**Birdboy**

**And**

**Kakissi**


End file.
